My Andriod Girlfriend
by Daisuke Demon Kuan
Summary: A boy meets a girl and things get spiced up after they confess their feelings towards each other.This an Ooc story  WARNING:As to the ones with not enough age to witness lemons  I know i suck at this, the info is written inside XD


Okay, first of all this is my very first story so could everyone of you guys try to review my fic and second of all i DO NOT own Ranma and

* * *

><p>My Android Girlfriend…<p>

In the year 2048, humans have created a scientific breakthrough and tested them on all sorts of animals and human test subjects up until now they only have found a girl that was able to take in the nanites and sync it into her blood and not get destroyed or nuts in a case but it only gave her the ultimate arsenal of weapons that she can think of.

'Akane Tendo, she has long black raven hair and hazel eyes in a body hugging battle suit made perfectly to suit up her body for the size of her sides to her hips…' I thought to myself, Then the crew started to chuckle when they saw me drooling over Akane.

"Um…. sorry, I'm Ranma just another scientist who works with Akane for The Japanese Science and Weaponry Development and we provide cover fire when there is a serious threat and when no one is there we come in." I said to the tour crew. One of the new members raised a hand to question me "Are you here to do an interview of nothingness or teach us the mapping of this compound?"He challenged 'They are new here but I will not stand for impudence and mockery,' I thought. "So you want to get to know the place so much," then I took out a map and handed it to him and said "If you can memorize this from the labs to where all the bins are located in this very compound then only you are suited to be my student." I countered.

"Ugh another day of hell bent tour guiding, why can't I get promoted to work side by side with Akane?" I muttered. "Argh, I hate my life! If it wasn't for Akane today I wouldn't be alive to see the only sunshine in my life, her." "Come to think of it it's kinda ironic to be saved that day and suffer so much today"

_Flashback_

_"Hey guys look at my new bike I think I'll take it out for a spin," I said. The guys were Ryoga, Tatewaki and Mousse. They all agreed with my idea and brought out their bikes to ride with me then the memory starts to fade into fragments like in one minute I was having the time of my childhood life and at the next I was gasping for air after an accicedent I saw my friends distant away from me and I felt so betrayed that they left me at the sidewalk to die. Then she came in, Akane, she ran down the sidewalk. As she rested my head on her laps and tears fell and she kept on repeating "Stay with me, stay with me Ranma, please stay."_

_The next thing I knew that someone was resting on top of me, I tried to turn but my body was so sore so I had to avert my eyes to the corner to see who was it and it was Akane! But when I saw the body twitched then I knew that she was waking up so I used my cracked voice to say, "Akane?" then she just practically jumped up with joy to hear my voice. She hugged me softly due to my injuries but her eyes were filled with anxiety. She practically screeched "Ranma, you're up!" then the nurse looked through the door and asked us to keep our voices low so that we wouldn't wake up the other patients next door. Then she nudged me playfully and stiffen her laugh._

_Flashback Finished_

So there you see my life is a mess which I can't control and she is the only one that could bring me joy and in my life. But I still couldn't think of a way to blame her maybe I'm just head over heels for her. "Should I tell her i have feelings for her?" I thought. Then she walked over and said "Hey Ranma, what are you thinking off?"she gave me a puzzled look. Waking up from my trance and I said "Ummmm... it's just nothing" then I gave a panicky smile. Then she nudged me again just like the day in the hospital with a playful look and asked "Hey wanna go get lunch now?" I said "You are asking me out to lunch?"giving a sceptical look to her. She just nodded and dragged me out of the door of my office.

* * *

><p>Okay, this is very short compared to most stories out there so please give me tips on how to make it better<p>

THNX Y'ALL


End file.
